1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic apparatus, more particularly to an electromagnetic thermotherapeutic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of treating hemorrhage are generally classified into physical or chemical methods. In the physical method, damaged blood vessels are ligated or obstructed using surgical techniques. In the chemical method, chemical hemostatic materials are directly applied to the damaged blood vessels. However, the physical method is usually time-consuming and may result in tissue damage, necrosis or other complications, and the chemical hemostatic materials used in the chemical method are unlikely to perfectly attach and cover the damaged blood vessels due to severe bleeding, thereby resulting in inefficient hemostasis effect.